With the ever increasing cost and shortage of fuel, means are constantly being sought which will provide greater fuel economy for automobiles. The tires contribute approximately 25 percent of an automobile's total fuel usage. The tires' resistance to rolling and resultant heat buildup is the reason for this contribution.
It is well known that the radial type tire construction results in tires which give lower rolling resistance as compared to bias ply tires. However, there is still a need to improve the rolling resistance of the radial tire. The tire tread has been found to be the major contributor to the rolling resistance of the radial ply tire.
If a tire tread could be invented which would give the tire lower rolling resistance, then there could be a substantial reduction in automobile fuel consumption.